A Day In The Life
by Noel Malfoy
Summary: Ever wonder what it would be like to be related to Draco Malfoy? One girl knows it's not all it's cut out to be, and she's got it all in a diary...
1. The First Few Pages

September 3rd  
  
P Dear Diary,  
  
P My name is Kariel Mullins. I am 16 years old, and you are probably thinking (that is, if you could think) why a 16-year-old girl like me would still be keeping a diary. Or better yet, why I am calling it a diary? "Journal" seems more mature and professional, I know, but stick with me- it's still diary for a reason. P  
  
So, to get back on track, I think it's only proper to fill the first few pages of a diary with background and history of myself. After all, if I become famous some day and then die, my fans with want to know the true story of my life. And so, without further adieu- my life...  
  
P I was born in London on October 31st (yes, Halloween) to a wizard by the name of Albert Mullins (aka my father) and a witch by the name of Claudia- Marie Berloin(aka my mother). Life was normal for me as a young witch. I learned the very, very basics in magic and the wizarding world. I spent my days with my mother and older brother David. Then I turned 5...  
  
P  
  
The day after my birthday, Jean, my grandfather (the father of my mother), called saying my grandmother was terribly ill. My family packed up and moved to France (where my mother was born) to be with Grandmother during what would become her last weeks on earth. When we arrived, Grandmother, though extremely sick, had gifts for us all. (Every time we visited them, my grandparents always had gifts for my brother and me) My present was a diary, my first diary in fact. Though I was only five, Grandmother told me to write in it at least once a day. And I did just that, I would make sure I had one sentence written every night before I went to bed.  
  
P Grandmother remained bed-ridden, and my family remained by her side. She died on March 2nd, and I recorded it in my diary, tears stains still visible on the pages. I missed her so much, and I still do. Hence? Why I continue to keep diaries.  
  
P Everybody who knew my grandmother loved her. She was just that type of woman...The entire family came to her funeral. And I mean the entire family- some so distant that the only way we were related was by marriage hundreds of years ago. But everyone who had ever met Grandmother was there. P  
  
I distinctly remember the day of the funeral- every hour- every moment-Thursday, March 17th. It started with me awakening from a dream, forgetting Grandmother was dead, and running downstairs to help her bake cookies as we did every Thursday. Of course, I remembered (she had died) as soon as I got to the empty kitchen, and I broke instantly into tears. I cried so much that morning that I even told my mother I was afraid I'd flood the house if I didn't stop. P  
  
Mother cooked us breakfast. We ate. Mother took me upstairs and Silently dressed me in my puffy black dress, my itchy black hose, and my painful black shoes. But that morning I was in no mood to complain. Mum put in my light brown hair a black headband, and she gave the natural curls below my shoulders an extra bounce for the occasion.  
  
P We finally made it to the funeral house. It was a wizard built building and upon entering through the doors, the large room magically enlarged to comfortably fit everyone attending the funeral. I spent the rest of the morning before lunch with my brother, David. David is five years older than me. He's always a very serious person unless he is trying to cheer someone up, which is precisely what he was doing all morning for me. He cracked off bad jokes that made me giggle, and he chased me around the enormous room to keep me occupied while the adults greeted each other and talked. P  
  
Come lunch, Mother sat me down at a table designated for all the children at the funeral, and there were a lot. I sat between two boys: my brother David and my cousin Draco. The funeral was the first time I had ever met Draco, son of Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy. While at lunch, we didn't talk much (not to mention the fact that most five year olds aren't that great at having conversations longer than a minute). P  
  
After lunch we all got took turns viewing Grandmother in her casket. The adults stood around comforting each other and crying with each other, while many children continued to run around playing. Not me. When I saw my grandmother in her casket, I felt a sharp pain in my heart. I told my mother that I thought somebody had stolen part of my heart. I asked if she would help me get it back, and she began crying. She said she loved me a bazillion times and sat me in a corner so she could get more tissues.  
  
P  
  
I sat alone in the corner for a minute, and then Draco came and sat next to me. His eyes weren't wet, red, or puffy like mine were from crying, but it was easy to see how sad he was.  
  
P "Hi," Draco said softly.  
  
P I could only sniff in return.  
  
P "I'm sorry your grandmother went away," he offered, "but I'm sure she's ok."  
  
P "How do you know?" I asked the fair boy, who was no older than me.  
  
P  
  
"I don't...I guess I'm just...I don't know."  
  
P We just looked at each other for a while. It was odd- almost like two adults, one trying to console the other- except we were five. Draco hugged me then. I wrapped my little arms around his neck and held on, afraid to let go. P  
  
And that was it. The beginnings of mine and Draco's complicated relationship, and it only got more complicated as we grew. Draco and I fell asleep in that corner. I woke up back at Grandfather's house and in my own bed. When I woke up, the first thing I did was ask Mother where Draco was. She said he was coming over for dinner later. I went to my room and I made my bed- just for him.  
  
P  
  
Since then, Draco and I have had a very close relationship. When he Went back to England (my family decided to stay and live in France with Grandfather), Draco and I wrote each other constantly. Draco was a second brother to me, always.  
  
P Then he went to Hogwarts. For a while his letters ceased all together. I wrote him a few times, asking why our contact had stopped? Weeks later, he wrote back, telling me everything that had been happening at Hogwarts. But mostly he wrote about his father. He wrote about the way he was pushing Draco harder than usual to become a Death Eater when he was older. Draco wrote saying he was afraid his mother was being abused by Lucius, and that he had been forbidden, at the end of the summer, to write me. Draco told me he obeyed for a while, reading my letters of confusion and wishing he could reply. When Draco finally lost himself and needed someone to go to, I was his first choice. From then on Draco wrote me constantly while at Hogwarts, pausing only when he returned home for holidays. He told me everything about his life: Harry Potter, the bloody git, and all his friends and followers; Draco's own pathetic friends, academic pressures, girls he secretly liked- everything. P  
  
But enough on Draco. Let's move on...  
  
P  
  
November 7, right after my 14th birthday, Death Eaters attacked my family in France where we were still living with my grandfather. By then David was 21, and living in Scotland, working for the Ministry. My parents had bore another child- my sister Gabrielle. She's 12 years younger than me. The Death Eaters attacked by night, killing my Grandfather and severely wounding my mother. P  
  
We felt lucky that we didn't all lose our lives, though we mourned the death of Grandfather Jean. And then, two days after Grandfather's funeral, we received news that my own father was a Death Eater and that he was the one who organized the attack on our family. My father was taken to Azkaban immediately. Turns out, he had been a Death Eater for years, having had joined Voldemort when I was ten. To this day, I have no idea what would cause my father to join Voldemort, nor do I understand why he would try to murder his entire family, but he did. P  
  
David receives information on my father's status in Azkaban frequently. If anything reported to him is important, he sends it to us. For instance, when I was 15, he escaped from Azkaban. David owled us, he told us to go immediately into hiding for our on safety. Then ten minutes later (I am estimating), we received another owl with a letter from David saying my father was caught a mile from Azkaban. He was put in higher security, and nothing has happened regarding him since.  
  
P I recorded everything regarding my father and the attack in my diary.  
  
P  
  
Mother, Gabrielle, and I packed and moved to London, England. David came and spent some time at home with us. Once we had settled in, David left, Mother got a job, and I cared for Gabrielle. Mother hired a wizard to home school me. I went to school at Beauxbatons while we lived in France, but once we moved Mother needed me at home with her; thus, she hired Mr. Shmidul to come and tutor me during the day. I excelled in Potions. I have a gift with Potions you see. But I did well in all my studies.  
  
P  
  
For two years life was pretty much the same. I was tutored, I cared for Gabrielle, and I helped mother. I didn't get out much at all. I didn't have any friends my own age other than Draco and my best friend from France named Zeelinia (aka Zee). Zee and myself kept in touch (and still do) just as Draco and I did.  
  
P Then once again my life changed on my birthday. (I swear I am cursed to have abnormal life altering things happen to me on my birthday!!) My gift from Mother was a letter for Hogwarts, inviting me to attend for my sixth and seventh years. P  
  
That pretty much leads me to where I am right now, sitting in the Hogwarts Express on my way to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I am thoroughly excited, but who wouldn't be after spending years as a friendless, home-schooled kid with no life? Draco seems semi-excited that I am coming. I bet he is afraid I will ruin his reputation! It seems to me that he is quite the git at school. I'll try to be a good cousin and not destroy what image he has created for himself at Hogwarts over the last five years! No guarantees though!  
  
P But wait! Notice the date is September 3rd! Yes, I am arriving late at Hogwarts. Mother had become very ill a few weeks ago, and obviously, I couldn't abandon her just to catch my train. Dumbledore understood when I explained it all. Mother was bed ridden for a week because of her illness; however, she seems to have fully recovered now.  
  
P  
  
So Dumbledore sent a train to pick me up at eleven this morning. Yeah, I get my on private train. Pretty nice deal, eh? The lady with the sweets trolley gave me a bunch free, and when I get fat, I'll blame her.  
  
P  
  
As for physical description of myself. P  
  
Right now I am average height, with eyes "crystal blue" (Mother's expression). My hair is light brown with a slight curl to it just below my shoulders, and my skin is ivory like my mother's. I am pretty tall-five foot something. I've never had a boyfriend (ah, what a sheltered life I've lived).  
  
P And there it is. The first few pages of this diary are taken up with my brief history and even briefer personal description. Draco told me there's some kind of party supposed to be going on tonight, and he advised me to get some sleep during this train ride. So for now I call it quits. I'm getting a cramp in my hand and arm from writing all this anyway...  
  
P ~Kari 


	2. Evening of Introductions

September 3 (Midnight)  
  
Dear Diary, After sleeping for some time, I woke to the sound of the train slowing down. I had reached my destination. I gathered all my schools books sprawled around the floor (I'd been finishing my assignments), and got of that train jittery with excitement.  
  
Waiting on the platform was a very tall man who introduced himself as Hagrid. Ginormous is a good word to describe him, and he had a lot of hair...  
  
"You must be Kari," Hagrid grinned.  
  
"I am," was my response. I was too anxious to say much else. Actually, I was quite occupied just trying to convince the butterflies to stop doing gymnastics in my stomach.  
  
"Well," Hagrid said, "Follow me then."  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Now normally," Hagrid began, turning his head to glance behind himself as he walked on, "sixth years ride carriages up to the castle. But, eh, I loaned 'em to Fudge for the week. Didn't think we'd need them." He shrugged. "So we'll just go the way the first years go."  
  
"How's that?"  
  
"The lake."  
  
I blinked in confusion. "Are we going to swim? I'm sorry, sir, but I really don't think I'll make it across. It's an-"  
  
Hagrid interrupted me with his cheerful chuckle. "We're going by boat. I'm not going to make you swim. Now if I was Snape, well..."  
  
"The potions professor?"  
  
"Yep. Rather unfriendly bloke, he is. Cranky," Hagrid said, climbing into a boat. It immediately sunk a good bit, and water splashed over the sides. Obviously, one thought on my mind was that we wouldn't make it to Hogwarts dry. Hagrid swished some of the water out, steadied the small wooden boat, and helped me in. I sat on a soggy bench as Hagrid began rowing. It wasn't any trouble for him though- absolutely huge man.  
  
So I sat whilst Hagrid rowed us across the lake. I watched the school, as it got closer and larger. The school looked like a castle. It felt like a kidnapped princess should appear in a window in the highest tower, screaming for her handsome prince, while a dragon soars overhead. But of course none of that happened. Pity.  
  
Hagrid and I talked some more of this and that- unimportant things. Finally we reached the opposite side of the lake. Hagrid got out of the boat, rocking it so badly that it nearly tipped, and helped me out. We began walking towards the castle, passing the greenhouses and a strange creature scurrying across the ground. I have yet to find out what it was...  
  
As we reached the huge castle doors, my heart was pounding and the butterflies were back. For one thing I hadn't seen Draco in many, many years. For another, I hadn't been around kids my age, at least at this magnitude, in many, many years. I was also worried that so many years of home schooling, I would have no- social skills. You know how all these insane thoughts run through your head when you're doing something new? That's what was happening to me. Thoughts such as "Will I make any friends?" "Will everyone like me?" etc...etc...etc...  
  
Hagrid cleared his throat, and I realized I was frozen, standing stiff in front of some closed doors. I could hear a lot of voices.  
  
"You're shaking there, Kari. You alright?"  
  
I gave Hagrid a weak smile and a shrug. "Just nervous I guess."  
  
Hagrid reached in front of me and opened the doors. Thankfully, barely any students noticed me standing in the open door. I hiccupped. I suppose I now know that I hiccup when I'm really nervous. Good to know.  
  
After glancing around the large dining room, I spotted Dumbledore. He beckoned me to come up to where he was standing. As I walked, the room grew more and more silent as the students grew curious about me. I had seen no sign of Draco. I didn't have a clue as to what he would look like though.  
  
"Attention, everyone. We have a new student joining us. This is Kari Mullins, and she will be joining the sixth years. I expect her to feel right at home here. Professor McGonagall, the sorting hat please."  
  
A rather old lady, who looked quite strict, brought forth a shabby old hat. I knew what it was, of course, for Draco had told me about it. I sat down on a little stool as the hat was placed on my head.  
  
Then, interestingly enough, the hat began talking to me. It mumbled my personality traits to itself and commented on them. Odd sort of thing, that hat was. After a few moments, the hat seemed to have come to a decision.  
  
"GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Cheers rang out at the far table. Everyone else clapped. Prof. Dumbledore removed the hat from my head (it had stopped talking), and directed me towards the Gryffindor table. As I was walking towards the table, I realized Draco was in Slytherin, not Gryffindor. Now how was I to locate him? I'd just have to ask someone.  
  
"Hi! Here's an empty seat here!" a girl said.  
  
"Oh, thank you." I said, sitting down next to her. She had bushy brown hair and had a backpack stuffed with books next to her seat.  
  
"Kari, right? I'm Hermione Granger."  
  
"Hi," I said, smiling.  
  
Hermione pointed to the boy seated next to her. "This is Ron Weasley," she said. Then she pointed across the table. "And this is Harry Potter."  
  
"Hello," I said. At that point I decided I should try to make conversation.  
  
"So you are all sixth years?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," Ron said.  
  
"You want something to eat?" Harry asked me.  
  
"Oh, um, no thanks. I'm not really hungry." I thought, Harry has the most amazing green eyes. Then I realized I was staring. I averted my eyes, blushing.  
  
"Ok, well I've got to get to the library. I've still got a few pages of my essay to write," Hermione said, standing and throwing her bag over her shoulder.  
  
"'Hermione, we only got the assignment yesterday, and it's not due for another couple of weeks!" Ron shook his head.  
  
Hermione ignored Ron. "You want to head up to the commons with Harry and Ron, Kari?"  
  
"Ok," I replied.  
  
Hermione took off out the double doors, and Harry and Ron continued picking at their plates.  
  
Ron glanced up at me as he chomped down his biscuit. I smiled at him and took a sip of water. Then I shifted my glance to Harry, careful not to stare as I did before.  
  
Harry noticed me watching him and smiled, swallowing his bite of food.  
  
"So," he said, "Not to be nosy or anything, but why were you late arriving at school?"  
  
"Well, you see, my mother fell ill- very ill, and I couldn't just leave with no one to care for her or my little sister."  
  
"What about your dad?" Ron chimed in.  
  
I glanced down at the table, where my elbow was propped, and began twirling my hair around my finger. "He's...um, well..." I leaned a little closer, so others couldn't hear. "He's in Azkaban."  
  
Harry swallowed his food, eyes wide. "Why?" He asked.  
  
Ron nudged Harry and gave him a look as to say, "Stop being a nosy git!" I said nothing, but scanned the Great Hall absently. It was alive with students talking and enjoying the feast. Above them hundreds of candles bobbed slightly in the air, their light creating a mystical feel in the large room. The ceiling, enchanted to resemble the clear night sky, only added to the sensation of being at Hogwarts. I made a mental note to include a detailed description of the Great Hall in the letter to Zee I was planning to write.  
  
Note to self: Write Zee.  
  
The conversation fell silent after Harry's question. I just didn't feel like sharing so much personal things with boys I'd only just met. When Harry and Ron finished dinner, we three made our way slowly towards the Gryffindor common room. Why slowly? Because I was taking my time "Ooohh"ing and "Aaahhh"ing at every turn, as I am known to do. Ron took the liberty of pointing my habit out...  
  
"Do you usually take this long to walk places?" he asked. I blushed slightly. Harry chuckled. I could tell he had been thinking the same thing.  
  
"Well, no, Ron. I'm just in awe at- this," I said, gesturing at the hall we were walking- however quite slowly- in.  
  
Ron gave me a face that I now dub Ron's signature face. It was a face composed of emotions such as bafflement, annoyance, and humor. I couldn't help but laugh.  
  
"What?" Ron asked. I glanced at Harry, who glanced back at me, smiling.  
  
"Nothing. Let's go. I want to see the commons room!" I said, taking off in a fast pace up the stairs.  
  
We walked in silence for a minute or two when I turned the corner, almost colliding with someone.  
  
"Oh, excuse me," I said in surprise to a fair blonde boy.  
  
"Yeah, you better-" he started to say, but he fell short. "You- you're the new girl? The one who arrived tonight?"  
  
"Yes," I said.  
  
"Bugger off, Malfoy," Ron said, pushing past him.  
  
"Malfoy?" I said in disbelief.  
  
"It's been forever," he replied with a neutral face and tone of voice.  
  
I saw from the corner of my eye Harry looking from me to Malfoy in total bewilderment. Ron was doing the same- only he looks a tad angrier about it.  
  
Draco looked and Ron and Harry and sighed. "Kari, may I speak with you- in private?"  
  
Harry said, "Kari what is going on here? You two know each other?"  
  
"Oh, we go way back," Draco said in a near whisper. Then he motioned me away from everyone else.  
  
I looked at Harry and said, "Why don't you and Ron go on up to the commons. I'll be there in a minute. Oh, before you go, what's the password?"  
  
Harry whispered it in my ear, so Draco couldn't hear, eyeing him with distrust as he said it. Then he nodded at me and began walking, Ron at his heel, whispering to him.  
  
I turned and joined Malfoy. He seemed to be giving me a look over. I cleared my throat.  
  
"You don't look much different," he said.  
  
"Neither do you. Except-" I said, moving a little closer, "your eyes. They're, different, somehow."  
  
"What a bunch of rubbish."  
  
"Draco, I'm not falling for your little 'bad boy' image. Others might, but not me, so you can just drop it now, while we're alone."  
  
Draco groaned. "You're not going to go off telling everyone all the embarrassing facts you know, are you? You wouldn't do that to your cousin, now would you?" He frowned at me, his eyes wide. I caught on to the fact that he was trying to get the 'sad puppy eyes' look, but some people simply cannot pull it off.  
  
"Draco, Draco, Draco," I said, smiling. "I wouldn't just tell anyone anything." He sighed when I said this. "But," I added, "If the need for blackmail comes, I'm game. After all, I think someone needs to know that you like her! Maybe her name is-" Draco lunged at me, covering my mouth with his hand.  
  
"Kari!" he pleaded. I giggled, breathing hot air into his hand. He removed his hand from my face and wiped it on his robes, an angry look in his eyes.  
  
"I wasn't going to say it! Gosh, Draco, I'm not that horrible of a person!" I argued.  
  
"I wouldn't be so sure," he retorted. "After all," he smirked, "you are a Malfoy."  
  
"No, I'm not. We're second cousins, Draco, with different last names."  
  
"So? You still have some Malfoy blood in you," Draco pointed out.  
  
"Yes. It's quite unfortunate," I said, punching him playfully. "It's fantastic to finally see you! But I've got to get to the common room before Harry and Ron start to worry."  
  
Malfoy frowned to this. "Don't tell me you're friends with them? Didn't you read any of the letters I wrote you?"  
  
"Yes, I did, and they're not bad. In fact, the people you described seem to me to be totally different people! Goodnight, Draco. See you in the morning."  
  
With that I walked to the portrait of the Fat Lady alone. I gave the password and entered. It was extraordinary! The entire room was decorated in red and gold- the house colors. There was a huge fireplace, surrounded by the most comfy looking couches and armchairs. There were many tables in the room- for doing homework, or so I guessed. Majority of the seating and tables were occupied by other students- all laughing and talking. I bet most were happy to be back. Hogwarts was probably a second home to a lot of students.  
  
I looked around, but there was no sign of Harry or Ron or Hermione. But someone else approached me.  
  
"Hi! You're the new girl, Kari, right?"  
  
"Yeah, that's me," I said.  
  
"I'm Seamus Finnigan- sixth year as well," he replied, shaking my hand.  
  
"Oh! Pleased to meet you, Seamus. Have you perchance seen Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, he's right over there. Come on." He led me over to the far corner. Harry and Ron were in the middle of what looked like one fierce chess game. Ron was clearly winning.  
  
"Oh, hey, Kari!" Harry said. I was expecting him to bring up Draco, but perhaps he was too preoccupied with the game.  
  
Seamus introduced me to everyone watching the game: Neville Longbottom, Colin Creevey, and Ginny Weasley.  
  
After introductions, I turned my focus back on the game. Being quite a chess player myself, it was easy to see how good Ron was, but I instantly caught sight of his weakness, which shall not be revealed. It was Harry's turn. I looked over all his possible moves. He was in bad shape- such bad shape that I could tell this would be his last move of the game. Harry seemed to have also realized this.  
  
"Ron! We started playing chess six years ago, and I still haven't managed to beat you once!"  
  
Ron grinned. "Ah, yes, the good old days when I could win with exactly four moves..."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I was never that bad..."  
  
Ron blinked at Harry. Harry blinked at Ron. Ron blinked again, and Harry returned it.  
  
It was then that Hermione trotted into the commons room. She spotted us all immediately and approached to find her two best friends engaged in what must have been a...blinking contest.  
  
"Ahem. What are you boys up to now?" she asked, laying a hand on her hip. I laughed.  
  
"I don't know," Ron shrugged, but he didn't blink. "Do you know, Harry?"  
  
"Nope," Harry replied simply.  
  
"Right," Hermione said, "well I'm off to bed. Care to join me, Kari? Or would you rather stay and see how this intense battle turns out."  
  
"No, that's ok," I replied. "I'll go with you. Goodnight everyone! See you in the morning."  
  
Everyone said goodnight as Hermione and I headed up many flights of stairs to our room. It was cool to find my trunk already in place at the foot of my bed. The last thing I thought about before I fell asleep was Draco and how he had changed. I knew I saw something unfamiliar in his eyes, and I was determined to look more into it. Kari 


End file.
